


Голубая бездна

by Marlek



Series: Монохром [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Прыгни с парашютом, сказала она.Бета: Llinlinn





	Голубая бездна

– Тебе нужно это сделать, – кричит Муцу, чтобы он мог её расслышать за гулом ревущего мотора самолёта, – иначе я никогда тебя не признаю!

За плечами у неё огромный рюкзак, волосы убраны под вязаную шапочку, чтобы не лезли в лицо. Тацума хочет сказать, что она ей очень идёт, но в этот миг Муцу дёргает за рычаг, и под ними раскрывается голубая бездна.

– Я хочу увидеть, как ты летаешь, – сказала она ему несколько дней назад. Поправила прядь пшеничных волос, упавшую на лоб, и улыбнулась так, что смеяться в ответ совсем расхотелось. Тацума тогда только судорожно сглотнул.

И не посмел отказать.

Вот так они и оказались на высоте пять тысяч метров. Тяжёлый рюкзак с парашютом давит Тацуме на плечи, сковывая движения, и напоминает ядро, с которым бросают в море преступников.

– На счёт три! – кричит Муцу и улыбается под дыхательной маской.

По правде сказать, это первый раз, когда Тацума видит её улыбающейся так широко. Не то чтобы они давно знакомы – всего ничего, на самом деле, – даром что деловые партнёры и совместные владельцы грузового космического челнока. Но Муцу и адреналин, похоже, прекрасно сочетаются – а кто такой Тацума, чтобы отказать в чём-то красивой девушке?

Даже если дело касается прыжка с парашютом с такой высоты, что облака внизу кажутся нарисованными.

– ..ва! Три!

Небо падает на него прямо с разгона – мягкое и бескрайнее. Рюкзак норовит соскользнуть, и Тацума намертво вцепляется пальцами в лямки, орёт, захлёбываясь воздухом. Самолёт остаётся в стороне, приклеенный к небу, а Тацума падает, падает с огромной скоростью, но всё же... летит.

Осознание приходит внезапно – стоит растопырить ноги и руки в стороны и чуть согнуть их вверх, как научила его Муцу, когда они поднимались. Инстинкты тела, механические действия без участия разума. Муцу появляется в поле зрения, показывает ему большой палец и заворачивает вправо, как самая настоящая птица. Тацума повторяет её движения, пытается не отставать. Они разворачиваются вдвоём и со стороны, наверное, похожи на мини-стайку рыб в голубом аквариуме неба.

Муцу выравнивается, и Тацума замирает тоже, заворожённый открывшейся картиной. Наполовину утонувшее в пушистых облаках солнце выглядит вальяжным толстяком, что спит на перине. Небо здесь переливается всеми оттенками – от нежно-жемчужного до розовато-лилового, смешанного с голубой дымкой на горизонте. Воистину солнце – самая прекрасная звезда во Вселенной.

– Красиво, – хочет сказать Тацума, но ныряет в «перину» сам и даже нисколечко не расстраивается, что облака изнутри не похожи на сахарную вату, как казалось в далёком-далёком детстве.

Приземление выходит сумбурным, хотя и обходится без травм – Тацума группируется, перекувыркнувшись пару раз, да так и остается лежать на спине. На лицо словно приклеивается бездумная улыбка, и даже на твёрдой земле ему всё ещё кажется, что он парит под голубым куполом неба, лёгкий и невесомый.

– Ну и как, – подходит к нему Муцу и протягивает руку, помогая встать, – партнёр?

Тацума в ответ улыбается и, притянув её к себе, звонко целует в губы, а потом говорит прежде, чем Муцу успевает его оттолкнуть:

– Спасибо.

Улыбка, которая достаётся ему в ответ, в яркости может смело конкурировать с любым солнцем.


End file.
